


S3

by cricketwatcher233



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketwatcher233/pseuds/cricketwatcher233
Summary: Don't be worried





	S3

I would do it for those last moments between us.  
I'm so curious,  
What would you say?  
Would you grasp my shirt  
Pulling it into little bunches around your bloodied nails  
And whisper,  
How could you?

Perhaps you'd be angry.  
You would scream and fight  
And when there was none of that left  
You would stare into my eyes  
With a hatred so scorching  
That I just have to look away

Or would you be happy?  
Do you think you could find it in yourself  
To hold me close  
And spread your lips  
So I could see those teeth of yours?


End file.
